Breaking Point
by layfon97
Summary: What if Izuku didn't take the news of him being quirkless so well? How would he react well let's find out. Evil Deku.
1. Breaking

**This is my first fan fic so if its bad i'm sorry but i will try to make it at least readable and please let me know what you think and what i can do better on.**

* * *

**chapter 1**

**Breaking Point**

Izuku Midoriya had aways love heros and wanted to be one when he got older but while the other kids in his class all knew what their quirks are, Izuku had not found out his yet. Because of that Izuku was bullied severely and he didnt know why but he had a chance to change all that because later that day he will be going to find out what his quirk was.

As the final bell rang for the day Izuku was packing up to meet him mother out front so that they could go to the doctor's but before he could leave he was stoped by someone he thought was his friend. Katsuki Bakugou had been the main source of Izuku's bullying from the moment he found out that he didn't know what his quirk was." **Midoriya you dipshit where the hell do you think you are going?**" Bakugou yelled. Izuku always got quite around him bebecause even though he thought of them as friends he was still scared of the one that he called Ka-chan. "I-i was going to find out my quirk." Izuku said nervously. Bakugou just looked at him and laughed "I wouldn't even bother even if you have a quirk it still won't be cooler then mine, will it deku?" Izuku hated that nickname that his classmates gave him for him that was the one thing that he wanted to change the most.

Izuku just ran out thinking that once he knows what his quirk is then everything will change things will get better for him.

**At the doctor's: **Izuku waited impatiently for the doctor to come back in and tell him what his quirk would be even if it wasn't the most amazing quirk it would still be his and he would use that to be a hero. His mother was very protective of him but supported his dream of being a hero. the doctor walked in the room and Izuku was so excited the he almost couldn't hold it. The doctor just looked at him and in a deep frown said "I'm so sorry Izuku I know how much you wasted to be a hero but unfortunately you..." the doctor hesitated "You dont have a quirk." Izukus smile when from that of a happy smile to a confused smile.

Izukus mother started to cry and then hugged him apologizing for not being able to give him a quirk. "Can I still be a hero?" Izuku asked tears running down his face. He was crushed he didn't know why he had to go through this. A world where everyone has a quirk, everyone but him. As Izuku and his mother left the hospital he didn't say a word just sat there in silence. Knowing that he was feeling the worst he has ever felt Inko wanted to make it up to him by making him his favorite food. when they got home Izuku when straight to his room still without saying a word. His mother just let him be and went straight ti the kitchen to make something that she hoped would cheer him up.

**In Izuku's room:** Izuku sat there at his desk that was covered with his favorite hero All Might the number one hero out there. Izuku just looked at this and just couldn't take it anymore he ran his arm across the desk sending everything on it flying. This news had broken the aspiring hero. He fell to his knees asking god why he was born if he didn't have a quirk. Then he realized that it's not gods fault it was his mother's. Izuku became enraged by the thought of his mother giving birth to he without giving him a quirk. Izuku got up and went to meet his mother in the kitchen.

**In the kitchen: **Inko was still making dinner for the two of them hoping that this will help to cheer her young son up. She was so into cooking that she didn't notice Izuku standing right in front of her with hate filled eyes. Izuku just stood there staring at her when out of nowhere he heard a voice inside his head say "Kill her.". Izuku was startled by this voice he had never heard it before but if was something warm and comforting. Again the voice spoke but this time it said more " I will help you I can give you a quirk but you have to kill her." at hearing this Izuku just smiled and grabbed a knife off the counter and walked toward his mother who still had not noticed Izuku.

Izuku was only a foot away from his mother when he stopped. The voice in his head was now screaming at him "**KILL HER, KILLER NOW AND THE POWER I PROMISED WILL BE YOURS.**" Inko turn around and felt a sharp pain in her gut. she looked down and saw her beloved son looking up at her with an evil grin and a maniacal chuckle. She could not believe the her precious boy would do this to her. Izuku removed the knife and again plunged it into Inko's ststomach and again and again.

Inko fell to the floor bleeding out she looked up at Izuku hoping he had come back to his senses that this was all some bad dream and she would wake up soon. She hoped that but that is not what she got the face she saw was Izuku with glowing red eyes and an evil grin across his face. The last word Izuku spoke to her were "Know this mother this is your fault but i was promised power and I will get i even if it means i have to kill you. goodbye mother." Izuku turned and walked away as Inko's consciousness faded to black and she felt the cold touch of death take her. The very last thing that she thought was "I'm so sorry Izuku i hope that you will forgive me one day.

* * *

**alright that was chapter 1 i hope you all like it please let me know what you think and i hope this is a good story please.**


	2. Liberation

**Alright while I hope everyone likes chapter 1 I just wanted to get going on chapter 2 so here you go.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Liberation**

Izuku woke up in a deep sweat he sat up to hear the call of his mother. He ran out to where she was calling from to see that she was very much alive. Izuku sighed in relief to see her and he couldn't help but think that the dream he had was very, very real. He couldn't believe that he could have a dream here he killed his mother. Izuku thought about how in his dream he blamed his mother for him being quirkless when in reality she was the only one that supported him with anything that he wanted to do.

Inko had just finished making Izuku's favorite foods and told him to sit down at the table to eat. As Izuku sat there the only thing that he think about was that dream ' It felt so real I dont know if I'm still dreaming or not.' Izuku thought. His mother set a plate of food in front of him bring Izuku back to reality. Inko sat across from him and watched him for a moment. Inko sighed and then spoke " Izuku I know that you really wanted to be a hero and I'm sorry that I couldn't make that dream come true.". She looked like she was about to cry when Izuku knowdest and cut in " Mom it's ok I am fine thank you it's hard but i will be just fine." Inko just looked at her son and then smiled but it was not a happy smile. Izuku guest let it be after that and began to eat.

After dinner Izuku took a shower and went to bed. As he lade there he still thought about the dream he had earlier and how real it felt. the feeling of the knife in his hand the feeling of plunging it into his mother's stomach. Izuku wanted to know why he had a dream like that and what it ment. He was so focused on the dream when he heard a voice and it startled him. At first he thought that his mother had come in to talk but no one was there. He heard the voice again and this time he realized that this was the same voice from his dream. Izuku sat there as the voice continued to speak "**So**** did you like the little dream I gave you?**" the voice said. " **I still stand by what I said I can give you power. Thee power that can make you unstoppable." **Izuku couldn't think with this voice in his head the only thing that came to him was to ask its name. "Who are you?" asked Izuku. " **That is not important right now. You want to have a quirk well I can give you one." **at hearing this Izuku froze he had never heard of someone being able to give other people quirks.

Izuku sat there pondering what the voice had said and then thought 'To get a quirk would I really have to kill my own mother?'. He just couldn't see himself going through with it but then there was that dream where he did kill her. " What do I have to do for you to give me a qurik?" although Izuku couldn't see the the man that this voice belonged to he could feel the smile that spread across the man's face. **"It's a simple task really. Tomorrow come to the abandoned district and I will tell you in person."**. For a moment Izuku sat there, what would he do, would he go what if this man was lying to him, could he be trusted. **"It is up to you on what you want to do but I will say this if you want to change your life I can give you the means to do ****so**. **I hope to see you tomorrow Midoriya."** and just like that the voice was gone. Izuku thought about everything up to this point. the bullying, finding out that he had no quirk, and then this being told that he has a chance to change all of that. Finally he faded off to sleep unable to think anymore he would deside what he will do tomorrow.

The next day at school Izuku couldn't focus at all the only thing that was going through his head was the conversation that he had last night. He had so many ququestions that he wanted answers to. How was this man? could he be trusted? would he make Izuku kill someone close to him? and many more like this. Izuku spent the hole lunch period contemplating wither he should go or not. 'If I go will there really be someone there to meet me?' Izuku thought. 'the only way to find out is to go and see for myself and if no one is there then I will know that the man was lying to me.'

After school Izuku snuck pasted bokugo and his group of friends and made his way to the abandoned district and stood in the middle of a crater where a building once was. he sat there for nearly ten minutes when a figure appeared off in the distance. Izuku couldn't make out what the man looked like because the man had no facial features his head was just a mass of black mist. The man stopped five feet away from Izuku and just looked him up and down. " I presume you are Izuku Midoriya." the man said. " ye...yes I..I am." Izuku said in his usual nervous voice. The man then activated his quirk which was a mass of black mist. He then motioned for Izuku to step through "He is waiting for you try not to stutter so much ok."

Izuku made his way through the black mist and found himself in a room where he saw a man sitting in a wheelchair with oxygen tanks attached to it. when the man spoke Izuku recognized his voice right away. "You are the voice that was in my head last night." Izuku said looking at the man. he was hoping to meet him but he was not expecting this. the man's face was covered in by a mask that covered his entire head. Next to him was a man that had a hand covered his face Izuku that that this man looked scary but said nothing. The man in the wheelchair spoke after a long moment of silence **" Yes Mr. Midoryia let me properly introduce myself, you may call me all for one."** the man said. 'All for one wasn't there something about him and all might?' Izuku thought trying to remember where he had herd about this man. **" Let me introduce you to these two as well the on my left is Tomura, and the one that brought you here is Kurogiri. They are both members of the league ****of villains."**

Izuku just stood there looking at all for one the only thing that was still on his mind at this point was the thing that he wanted to have all his life. " You told me last night that if I came here you would give me a quirk can you really do that?" All for one sat there staring at Izuku for a moment before getting out of his wheelchair and walking over to him stop just in front of Izuku. It was in this moment that Izuku saw how tall this man was he was easily twice the size of Izuku. All for one put his hand on Izuku's head and said " **A deal's a deal but before I give you a quirk you need to know that you can never go back." **Izuku stood there a moment thinking. There had never been anything that Izuku stood out in and he was bullied to no end hell the only thing that he had was his mother. Izuku really didn't see a down side to this the only thing that he wanted to know was would he have to kill his mother like he did in the dream all for one showed him. "Will I have to kill my mother like I did In the dream I had?" Izuku asked. **"No my dear boy but you will have to leave her. If you go through with this then you will be a criminal and you don't want her involved do you?" **Izuku had a look in his eyes that said he didn't want to leave his mother but he wanted things to change, he wanted to change he didn't want to be the person people pushed around and bullied because he was quirkless.

Izuku looked up at All for one and the look he gave took all they need to know Izuku had made up his mind. Izuku's eyes changed they now had a look of determination and with that look All for one looked and the young boy and smiled underneath his mask. the hand on top Izuku's head began to glow and he felt something enter his body and then he felt a burning pain in his chest. Izuku fell to the floor from the pain. He looked up to see All for one looking down at him **"The pain is temporary it will pass soon and then you will be reborn with power beyond what you that possible."** these were the last words Izuku heard before passing out from the pain.

* * *

**Alright that is chapter 2 I hope that this goes will with the first chapter and will give a sense of how I want Izuku's character to go I want him to be a true villain and I feel that to do that he really needs to go dark and get way from his caring nature so I have some ideas on what I want him to be like and I hope you all like it. and please let me know what you think I would really like to fix the things that need it and know what I can improve on. thank you all.**


	3. Awakening

**Alright here we are chapter 3 I know that it has been a while and I'm sorry about that but things have been crazy but I am back and I hope that you all enjoy my story so please review to let me know how I am doing. So without further ado here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Awakening**

Izuku slowly opened his eyes to find himself floating in a blank void. As he looked around he found himself to be completely alone and very confused. Where was he, what is this place, where are the others that he was with? Even though he had come to get answers he found that he had more and more questions. "What is this place?" Izuku said out loud trying to find something that would give him idea of where he was. "**T****his is the inside of your own mind and I have to say its quite empty**." All for one said.

"What's going on, why are we here?" Izuku asked looking around. "**We are here to see what quirk you get and how the scenery changes here." **All for one said showing himself to Izuku. As he stood there looking off in the distance Izuku looked to where All for one was and saw something that looked like a storm cloud. The longer he looked the closer and bigger the storm got and eventually lightning started to shoot from the clouds. At first Izuku was afraid of the storm that was in front of him and wanted to run but for some reason he didn't.

As the storm got closer to him so did the lightning and as the storm was right over him he looked up just in time to see lighlightning coming down right at him and he thought that he was dead as it stuck his body. Izuku closed his eye and waited for the pain to come but it never did and when he open his eye he found that the lightning was clinging to his body and he felt the power that came with it. He looked at All for one and found that he was watching with great interest. "**Try and draw that power into your body and see what happens.**" All for one said and Izuku did what he was told.

Izuku closed his eye again and focused on the lightning around his body. The lightning around him began to enter his body and eventually disappeared inside him. Izuku opened his eyes and he could feel the power that was now coercing through him. "**Well now we know what your quirk is dont we and it is a very powerful one at that.**" All for one said looking at Izuku as he stood there looking at his hands. He could feel it ot was almost to much for him to contain he was so excited. "**Alright it is time to wake up don't you think?**" all for one said. The only thing that Izuku said was "Yes it is." and with that All for one faded away and Izuku saw darkness take over the area and then he open his eyes to find that he was laying on a couch. He sat up looking at his hands he could feel it, he could feel the lightning inside him. He was so excited he almost started to laugh but then noticed that there were other people around him.

"Finally awake, about damn time you have been out for thirty minutes." Tomura said in a pissed off voice. Izuku sat there just staring at his hands he could feel it. The power coursing through him. as if he had always had it he pulled the lightning out of him and let it cover his hands. It felt so natural and he had to wonder why. "Why do I fell like I have always had this power?" Izuku asked All for one " I mean I was quirkless so I should know how to use it yet right?". He was so confused by how it was so easy to control and wanted to know why that was.

All of one didn't even look at him he just sat there and said "**while it is true that you were quirkless untill now there is always some level of understanding how to use a quirk how do you think children can use them at such a young age without being told how to activate their quirks**.". Izuku didnt say anything he just nodded "**Also when I transferred a quirk to you it seems that you took more then one now what they are not even I know but we will find out as time goes on and because of that I transferred a little of my understanding of control to you during the transfer so that is another reason as to why it is so easy for you.**" All for one added. Izuku nodded again and looked back at his hands where his quirk was still active.

the Mere sight of it was captivating to Izuku knowing that this power was his and that he could now stop all of the bullying all of the torment. Izuku let a smile show on his face one that not even the other villains in the room like the look of. All for one let out a chuckle '**This kid is going to be a natural if he can let a look like that show at this age there is no doubt about it he is a killer.**'. "** Alright with that out of the way Izuku Midoriya you are now officially a member of the league of villains.**" All for one said bring everyone's attention back to him. "**Tomura your will take him now and start training him do not go as far as killing him but do not hold back and Kurogiri he will be working with you in the bar and you will tend to his recovery between training sessions." **All for one told his pupil and subordinate. "Yes master." they both said together.

With that Izuku was taken by Tomura and shown where his training will be. Tomura turned to Izuku and looked him up and down "listen well kid I will never hold back i will do as i was told and not kill you but that does not mean that you will not be civilly hurt, understand?" Tomura said glaring at Izuku. All Izuku could say was " Yes sir." fear evident in his voice. Tomura noticed this " You better stop that shit fast because if you show fear around us you will be seen as nothing but dead weight and we don't keep dead weight around." Tomura said with anger in his voice. At this time Kurogiri came up to then telling Izuku to follow him.

As Izuku walked with Kurogiri he felt very nervous not knowing how to deal with all of this just yet. All of this was new to him he never thought that everything would lead to this him joining the league of villains. The things that he has seen and the people that he has met scared him but what scared him even more was that he felt like he belonged here he was nervous yes but that was slowly fading away. Kurogiri stopped just outside a door and turned to Izuku " this will be your room from now on your training starts tomorrow at five o'clock sharp dont be late. Then after your morning training you will meet me back at the bar and we will begin your work there as well." he said looking at Izuku with intense the look on his face told Kurogiri that the young boy had a question. "But I have school tomorrow how will I be able to do all that?" Izuku asked.

Kurogiri just looked at the boy in curiosity after all that Izuku still thought that he would go back and have a normal school life. " You will no longer be going to school this place will be where you learn from this point further the life you had as Izuku Midoriya before is over you now have a new life with a new purpose. now what that purpose is we will find out together." Kurogiri said as he held out his hand for Izuku to shake.

Izuku looked at him and then took his hand " That does make sense will then I will be in your care." Izuku said shaking the mist covered hand and then proproceed into his room for the foreseeable future. There was not much to the room a bed, dresser, and a desk that was it. Izuku walked to the bed and laid on top of it "My new life starts now." he said to himself. In that moment Izuku promised himself that he would change and that he would never go bad to the weak Deku that people always called him. Instead he would keep the name but not being he was useless now no bit because that was the name that he wanted people to now fear.


	4. Dekus 3

**Chapter 4**

**Dekus Debut**

It has been two months sense Izuku joined the league of villains and all the while the only thing that he did was train with Tomura or work at the bar with Kurogiri. Izuku also took it apon himself to do his own workouts in his room. Things like pushups, situps and so on. while everything was becoming more and more natural for him his training was extremely hard on him.

Tomura was a brutal teacher Izuku was sure that there were times the Tomura would go against the orders of All for one and kill him but that has not happened at least not yet. Izuku's control over his quirk was getting even better but he was still no match for his teacher. The difference in experience said it all no matter what Izuku did never once had he laid a finger on Tomura.

Tomura was just toying with Izuku and would beat the kid Senseless. For hours Izuku was beat and beat barley able to stand but Izuku know that he needed to take it and keep getting back up to fight more. As much as Tomura showed disdain for the boy he had to admit he was a fighter and he had the spirit to keep on going even when he was at a complete disadvantage.

"That will be enough for today go and get your ass cleaned up and go help Kurogiri at the bar." Tomura ordered Izuku. Izuku nodded but stood there looking at Tomura. "What?" Tomura asked with annoyance. "Well I w...was wondering if maybe after i am done at the bar today that we could do some more training i want to get stronger and i know that they only way to do that is to train harder." Izuku said while looking down and pushing his two index fingers together.

At hearing this Tomura smile at Izuku "Alright kid you want more training meet me back here at five and we will do some special kind of training." Tomura told Izuku and then walked away. The only thing that Izuku could do at hearing that was smile he then made his way to the bar to recover from the morning training and to start his work at the bar.

Izuku was not out in the front much do to his age but he would was the dishes in the back, take out the trash, and stack the empty bottles. As Izuku worked he thought of new ways he can use his quirk and what abilities he might have. As of now he knew of a few things that he was capable of like shooting the lightning at a target, or he could cover his hands with it and use it at close range as well.

Izuku was picking up hand to hand combat fast. he was like a sponge, he took everything he was taught and made it his own. Izuku was not very big but he was nible he was starting to implement acrobatics into his fighting style and while it was hard he was getting good at Maneuvering in the air to dodge attacks and even counterattack. while this was all training he had no idea if he would be any good in a real fight and that scared him. Not knowing if heeven be of any help in a fight after all his training he didnt want to be a burden, he didnt want to feel useless.

Izuku was deep in thought when he was suddenly brought back to the present when he hear a news report about him. "In other news the missing person's case of 10 year old Izuku Midoriya is still under way. The authority's ask that any and all leads be brought to them as soon as possible.". In the two months that Izuku was with the league he became a missing person's case. it killed him to put his mother through this but he had to in order to protect her. Izuku turned the tv off and went back to work.

As five O'clock hit Izuku rushed to the training grounds under the bar to fine Tomura dressed in his villain outfit. "I thought we were training did something come up?" Izuku asked walking up. " No nothing came up you wanted training welwell we are going to do feild training." Tomura told izuku. As he was told this he was in shock two months of none stop training and now he was suddenly going out in the feild. "Now before we go we need to do something for an outfit for you we cant just have you going aroung in normal clothes now can we." Tomura said as he tossed a bag at Izuku. " Inside so an outfit the master had made for you so go put it on." Tomura ordered "and be quick about it we need to go soon." he added. Izuku quickly stripped down to his underwear and grabbed the clothes from the bag.

As he put the outfit one he noticed that it was a perfect fit. Everything was just the right length and size. the outfit made him look like a waiter with black dress shoes, black slacks, white shirt and a black vest over top with a tie tucked behind said vest. To top it off he was also given a pair of black gloves to complete the outfit. Izuku was wondering why something like this was chosen for him it wasn't something that seemed like it was met for combat. "If i may ask why something like this i mean wouldn't it hinder my fighting ability?" Izuku asked looking over a Tomura.

It was then that Izuku heard a voice come from behind him "**That outfit is not as it seem.**"Izuku heard All for one say as he walked in. "**While it looks like it will hinder you in battle it will is actually make things easier for you. It has a special design that allows for maximum combat and protection.**" he continued. "Protection? how so?" Izuku asked confused at hearing that the clothes could proprotect him. "**You see the way that the clothes where made was a idea of a close ally of mine it protects against gunfire and knife attacks." **All for one informed. At hearing this Izuku gave a nodded to show that he now understood.

" **Alright now be careful and do everything that Tomura says, understood?**" All for one said looking right at Izuku "Yes sir." Izuku answered. Izuku then turned back to Tomura and walked over. "**Before you go, have you thought of a name you want to use?**" All for one asked Izuku. Izuku looked back to All for one "Yes i have, Deku." Izuku said with a cold look in his eyes. "Isn't that the name that you where called by everyone that bullied you and treated you like shit? why would you want to use that name?" Tomura asked looking at Izuku confused.

Izuku turned back around to look at Tomura with the same cold look. "Because I want that to be the name that they fear. I spent years being tormented by people all because i was quirkless so now they will fear the name that they have given me." Izuku said.

**"Very well then the two of your are to go about this mission and make sure that the work knows of the newest member of the league of villains." **All for one said looking at the two in front of him. "Yes master." they both said in unison. With that Tomura and Izuku took off into the city to complete there mission and to reveal the new addition in there ranks.

* * *

**Alright so there it is i know that my characters are short but i am trying to make them longer but with the time that i have it is hard to find time to right. I thank all of you that has read my story so far and i do plan to continue this. please comment on what i can do better and have a great day.**


End file.
